Światło czasu
Zastanawialiście się kiedyś czy podróże w czasie są możliwe? Chyba każdy choć raz pomyślał o tym, żeby naprawić swój błąd, cofnąć wypowiedziane słowa, spotkać się z kim ten ostatni raz. Życie na tej planecie mówi nam, że czas jest bezwzględny i dla każdego z nas płynie tak samo. Ale wykraczając poza Ziemię i nasz układ trafiamy na obiekty, które czas zakrzywiają. Tutaj czas zaczyna być względny. Naginany przez grawitację zmienia postrzeganie życia ludzkiego. Znajdując się przy obiekcie wystarczająco masywnym mógłbym nawet nie zauważyć waszych narodzin i śmierci, gdyż całe wasze życie sprowadzałoby się dla mnie do 1 sekundy. A może i mniej. Lecz wracając do pytania, jako dzieciak także zastanawiałem się nad podróżowaniem w czasie. Ba, kiedy inne 5 i 6 latki pragnęły być policjantami, strażakami, co ambitniejsi astronautami, to ja wyobrażałem sobie jak to byłoby być pierwszym podróżnikiem w czasie. Oczywiście życie szybko zweryfikowało moje marzenia, ale o tym zaraz. Mając 9 lat udałem się z rodzicami do miejscowości oddalonej o jakieś 200km od mojej na zakupy. Nie byle jakie zakupy, gdyż priorytetem było zakupić w dość znanej sieci z branży meblarskiej, stół i kilka krzeseł do niego. Udało się dość szybko znaleźć odpowiednie mebelki, a więc został czas na zwiedzanie okolicznej galerii handlowej i obkupienie się w kilka drobiazgów. Na moje szczęście tego dnia był organizowany kiermasz na parterze galerii. Dzieciaki wyprzedawały swój dobytek, by uzbierać pieniądze na jakieś schronisko. Nigdy nie interesowałem się zbytnio tymi tematami i nie specjalnie mnie to obchodziło, ale zauważyłem w tym świetną okazję do wydania swoich kieszonkowych. Szybka gadka z rodzicami, otrzymanie od nich zgody na przebywanie na terenie kiermaszu i już buszowałem wśród prowizorycznie złożonych stoisk. Znajdowało się tam dosłownie wszystko : stare swetry, buty, łuki zrobione z gałęzi, kolekcja kamieni, zabawki, pistolety na kulki, rysunki, obrazy. Dosłownie jak na rynku. Mnie za to najdłużej przykuło do stoiska na którym młody harcerzyk sprzedawał gry na konsolę. W mojej głowie już się rodziła wizja uzupełnienia swojej kolekcji za grosze. Sprzedawca był w moim wieku, może o rok młodszy. Wybrałem kilka interesujących tytułów i zaproponowałem mu swoją cenę, czyli wszystko co wtedy miałem. Nie sądziłem że się zgodzi, bo w głębi duszy wiedziałem że proszę o wiele, za niewiele, a jednak puszysty harcerzyk zgodził się i nie kryjąc zadowolenia stwierdził że póki co jestem jego największym klientem. Z tego powodu dostałem gratis. Super, dostaje coś za darmo, tylko ciekawe co to może być. Uprzedził mnie tylko, że ma to od siostry i może mi się nie spodobać, ale wtedy oddam jakiejś koleżance. Wtedy dał mi małe niebieskie urządzenie z małym wyświetlaczem, jakby wyjętym z kalkulatora. Przypominało mi to Tamagotchi, ludzie wieku powinni wiedzieć o czym mówię. Grzecznie podziękowałem małemu sprzedawcy i rozpocząłem poszukiwania ławki, na której mógłbym poczekać na rodziców. Gdy tylko posadziłem swoje 4 litery zacząłem przeglądać gry które kupiłem. Czytałem na pudełku każdy napis 3 krotnie i nie mogłem się doczekać kiedy wrócę do domu i uruchomię którąś z nich. Po chwili przypomniałem sobie o otrzymanym gratisie. Wyjąłem z kieszeni urządzenie i dokładnie je obejrzałem. Okrągłe niebieskie plastikowe pudełko z ekranikiem i dwoma małymi przyciskami, a do tego kółeczko, by można było to przypiąć do kluczy. Wcisnąłem przycisk, żeby jakoś to uruchomić. Po chwili na ekranie pojawiła się liczba 1990 i zniknęła. Dalsze wciskanie przycisków już nic nie dało. "Pewnie rozładowane" - pomyślałem - "Jak wrócę do domu to poproszę tatę, żeby mi zmienił baterię". W tym momencie usłyszałem szukających mnie rodziców. Zabraliśmy nasze zakupy i ruszyliśmy w drogę do domu. Mijały tygodnie, a ja zagrywałem się w gry kupione na kiermaszu. Tamagotchi utknęło zapomniane gdzieś w szufladzie. Zbliżały się wakacje, a ponieważ nie uczyłem się najgorzej to więcej czasu po szkole mogłem przeznaczyć dla siebie. Znacie to pewnie, maj i czerwiec to czas tych, którzy poprawiają i podnoszą swoje oceny z każdego przedmiotu. Prawie każdy dzień mijał tak samo : szkoła, piłka z kolegami, chwila na konsoli i do spania. Tydzień przed wakacjami wszystko się dla mnie zmieniło. W nocy obudził mnie dźwięk dziwnej melodyjki. Na początku nie do końca byłem stanie zlokalizować jej źródło. Dopiero po chwili udało mi się zrozumieć, że dobiega ona z mojej szuflady. Gdy ją otworzyłem ujrzałem otrzymane Tamagotchi, którego obudowa świeciła się na niebiesko, a na ekranie była liczba 1994. "Myślałem że bateria już się wyczerpała." - mówiłem sam do siebie. Była noc i jedyne co chciałem zrobić to wrócić do łóżka, więc zacząłem wciskać oba przyciski na urządzeniu, by wyłączyło się jak najszybciej i pozwoliło mi zasnąć. Wyłączyło się. Wrzuciłem to z powrotem do szuflady i odwróciłem się, by wskoczyć pod kołdrę, ale mojego łóżka tam nie było. Ściany były białe, na oknach nie było żaluzji, ani firanek. Obejrzałem się szybko na biurko, ale ono też zniknęło. Na podłodze leżało świecące na niebiesko Tamagotchi. "Moment, ja nadal śpię" - pomyślałem lekko przestraszony i zacząłem powoli podchodzić do drzwi pokoju. Nie wiedziałem co się dzieje, bałem się. Otworzyłem drzwi i zacząłem biec w kierunku pokoju rodziców, ale... Mojego mieszkania nie było. Albo już się w nim nie znajdowałem. Byłem natomiast w ogromnym pomieszczeniu wypełnionym bladym światłem. Przede mną znajdowały się wózki dziecięce z niemowlakami, kilkoro, ile nie pamiętam. Nie płakały, tylko patrzyły na mnie spokojnie. W tym momencie jako 9-latek byłem nieźle przerażony. Sytuacja której kompletnie nie rozumiałem. Nie wiedziałem co mam zrobić i jak się uwolnić. Z transu przerażenia wyrwała mnie ta sama melodia, która mnie obudziła. Tym razem dobiegała dokładnie zza mnie. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem Tamagotchi które leżało na ziemi. Znów się świeciło. Podniosłem je drżącymi rękami, a ekran wyświetlał : "CONTINUE?". Zacząłem wciskać jeden z przycisków na urządzeniu w panice. Czułem że tak na prawdę podejmuję teraz jakąś ważną decyzję, ale nie wiedziałem jaką. Po chwili światło w pokoju zgasło, a ja obudziłem się z powrotem w swoim łóżku. Był poranek, jakby nic się nigdy nie wydarzyło. "Chory sen. To tylko sen" - powtarzałem sobie przez kilka minut po przebudzeniu. Zastanawiałem się przez chwile kim były te dzieci, co tam robiły i co miałem kontynuować. Po chwili rodzice zawołali mnie na śniadanie. Robili tak co rano i wyprawiali mnie do szkoły. Tego dnia wyglądali na bardzo zmęczonych, jakby starszych. Troszkę się tym zaniepokoiłem, ale przecież każdy może mieć gorszy dzień. W szkole jak w szkole, nudne lekcje i odliczanie do końca tej ostatniej. Dziwne było to, że żadnego z moich kolegów z podwórka nie było tego dnia w szkole. "Czyżby się pochorowali?" - myślałem. Po powrocie do domu i błyskawicznym zjedzeniu obiadu przebrałem się w strój do piłki i wyszedłem na dwór. Nikogo nie było, co tylko mnie utwierdziło w przekonaniu że chłopaki się pochorowały. Zadzwoniłem domofonem do pierwszego mieszkania pierwszego z nich. Nikt nie odebrał. Drugi mieszkał w następnym mieszkaniu i to jego numer wcisnąłem jako następny. Po chwili usłyszałem kobiecy głos : "Słucham". - Czy jest Marek w domu? - Nie ma Marka u nas żadnego. Pomyłka. - Jak to? - Tutaj nie mieszkał żaden Marek - kobieta coraz bardziej się irytowała i podnosiła głos. - Zadzwoniłem pod mieszkanie 22? - Tak i po raz ostatni powtarzam TUTAJ NIE MIESZKA ŻADEN MAREK! - ostatnie słowa wykrzyczała w prawdziwym gniewie i głośno trzasnęła słuchawką. Nie wiedziałem co się dzieje. Jeszcze wczoraj wszyscy graliśmy w piłkę, a dzisiaj nikogo nie można zastać. Pozostało kilka dni roku szkolnego, więc nie mogli już powyjeżdżać na wakacje. Stwierdziłem że zadzwonię do kolejnego kolegi, który mieszkał blok dalej. Po chwili już wciskałem guzik w jego domofonie. - Dzień dobry, czy Krystian może wyjść na dwór? - Kto? - Krystian. Kobieta zaczęła szlochać cicho. Lekko zaciągnęła nosem i odłożyła słuchawkę. Na całym podwórku nie było nikogo, kogo bym znał. Wróciłem do domu i zapytałem rodziców czy wiedzą, co się dzieje z moimi kolegami. W odpowiedzi usłyszałem tylko, że ja żadnych kolegów nie mam, że gdybym częściej wychodził z domu to bym sobie przyjaciół znalazł, a tak to tylko siedzę przed konsolą całymi dniami. Wtedy tego nie rozumiałem. Mijały lata, a ja coraz bardziej oddalałem się od swojej rodziny, znajomych. Coraz bardziej zastanawiało mnie to co się wydarzyło. W liceum byłem uznawany za dziwaka. Historię opowiedziałem paru osobom, ale nikt nie mi nie wierzył. Nawet rodzice, którzy uznali, że to wszystko przez te gry. Pewnego dnia wpadłem na pomysł, by przeszukać internet, czy ktoś się czasami nie spotkał z podobnym przypadkiem. Nic takiego nie znalazłem, więc zacząłem sprawdzać kolegów, których kiedyś znałem. Także o żadnym nie było nigdzie wspominki. Jednego z zimowych dni spotkałem na klatce sąsiada mieszkającego dwa piętra niżej. Był to człowiek stary i schorowany, z charakteru spokojny i pomocny. Lubił rozmawiać ze wszystkimi. Powiedział mi, że jego głównym zajęciem teraz jest czytanie gazet sprzed wielu lat. Kolekcjonował je, ponieważ twierdził że wiedza sprzed dekady czy też trzech o tym regionie będzie kiedyś sporo warta. Może i miał rację, tylko internet zniszczył jego marzenia o unikalnej wiedzy z kolekcjonerskich gazet. Jednak w tym momencie przyszedł mi do głowy pomysł. Spytałem go czy ma gazety z 1994 roku. Był to rok urodzenia Krystiana, którego jako jedynego znałem datę urodzin. Staruszek zamyślił się na chwilę i odpowiedział, że prawdopodobnie. Poprosiłem uprzejmie o możliwość przejrzenia kilku gazet z tych lat, a wtedy w jego oczach zaświeciły się małe iskierki. Czułem się jakbym go uratował od śmierci, gdyż lata starań tego mężczyzny w końcu się na coś zdały i kogoś zainteresowały. Od razu weszliśmy do jego mieszkania, by znaleźć odpowiednie. Nie uwierzycie nawet ile miejsca te cholerstwo zajmowało. Miał je poupychane dosłownie wszędzie. Jeden z pokojów został całkowicie przerobiony na mini-archiwum. Poszukiwania odpowiedniego rocznika i miesiąca trwał około godziny, ale w końcu otrzymałem cały pakiet marca 1994. Poprosiłem starszego pana by pożyczył mi je na kilka dni, a później je oddam. Oczywiście zgodził się i poprosił, by oddać je w takim stanie w jakim zabieram. To były jego skarby. W ciągu kilku kolejnych godzin dowiedziałem się, że Krystian rzeczywiście urodził się w dniu, który pamiętam. Kilka dni później zmarł, przyczyna śmierci niemowlaka nieznana. Po prostu jego serce około godziny 3 nad ranem przestało bić. Ale dziwniejsze były w krótkim artykule niżej. Była to 6 tajemnicza śmierć niemowlaka w tym okresie w naszym mieście. Wszystkie zmarły tak samo, poprzez zatrzymanie akcji serca z niewyjaśnionych powodów. Znajdowały się tam imiona 3 moich przyjaciół (w tym Krystiana), 2 które wydaje mi się że znałem i jedno nazwisko nigdy przeze mnie nie widziane. A więc ten sen... to byli oni. Przez kolejne lata zagłębiałem swoją wiedzę na temat Tamagotchi od grubego małego sprzedawcy. W tym czasie skończyłem liceum, studia, wyprowadziłem się. Pracowałem zdalnie jako wsparcie bankowe dla systemów informatycznych, więc miałem mnóstwo czasu na rozkminianie czym jest to urządzenie. Kilka razy je rozbierałem i składałem. W środku nie ma żadnej baterii ani żadnego źródła energii. Układ scalony z wyświetlaczem, paroma kondensatorami i czymś jakby małym procesorem. Dobra dobra, technika techniką, ale co w tym opakowaniu świeciło? Żadnej diody. Nic. Urządzenie wydawało się już działać prawidłowo. Wiedziałem jak je włączyć i wyłączyć, ale nie odważyłem się wciskać przycisków żadnych. Co dziwne, nigdy nie usłyszałem już melodii przez niego granej. Myślałem że wariuję. Przy każdym włączeniu Tamagotchi pojawiała się inna liczba. Totalny random, raz była 1941, później 1888, czasami była to liczba trzycyfrowa, a czasami przekraczała nawet 5000. Przez kolejne tygodnie starałem się zrozumieć czym jest to urządzenie. Gdyby ktoś mnie wtedy widział. Dorosły człowiek we własnym mieszkaniu siedzi nad zabawką z dzieciństwa całymi dniami i stara się ją zrozumieć. Może to faktycznie tylko zabawka i boje się powciskać te cholerne guziki? Podniosłem się z krzesła i podjąłem ważną decyzję, czas spróbować. Bałem się, że stanie się coś czego przewidzieć nie mogę, chociaż chyba tak na prawdę bałem się tego, że nic się nie stanie, że nie znajdę odpowiedzi. Uruchomiłem Tamagotchi i na ekranie ujrzałem liczbę 1903. Wcisnąłem jeden guzik, drugi i... I nic. Przez chwilę moje myśli uderzały mnie z każdej strony, do momentu gry ziemia lekko się zatrzęsła. Poczułem że spadam. Dziwne uczucie, nagle zrobiło się zimno. Cholernie zimno. Znaczy, tak bardzo jak zimno jest w zimowy wieczór, tylko w jaki sposób mieszkanie tak szybko pozbyło się tyle ciepła? Nadal spadałem, odwróciłem wzrok gdy spojrzeć co znajduje się pode mną. To był las. Spadałem prosto w jakiś las. W panice zacząłem przyciskać wszystko co się dało na Tamagotchi. Coś się na nim zaświeciło, a po kolejnym mrugnięciu uderzyłem o podłogę na klatce schodowej... Kilka pięter niżej. Początkowo myślałem, że przeniosłem się do innego miejsca, po czym wróciłem z powrotem na swoje koordynaty, z tym że zachowana została wysokość. Tłumaczyłoby to zachowanie pędu uzyskanego w trakcie spadania z mojego piętra i upadku niżej z pominięciem wszystkich ścian, mebli i podłóg. Ale nie do końca. Znałem ten krajobraz, pagórki które widziałem przez ułamek sekundy. Wiedziałem że czegoś tam brakowało. Następnego dnia o świcie z każdego piętra z bloku obserwowałem otoczenie. Lasu tutaj co prawda już nie było, ale reszta wyglądała podobnie. No, nie licząc dróg, pobliskiego mostu i masy budynków. Ale wiecie, da się to w jakiś dziwny sposób rozpoznać. Kolejna wersja wyjaśnienia sytuacji : przeniosłem się do roku 1903, kiedy jeszcze nic tutaj nie było. Spanikowałem, coś nawciskałem i przywaliłem w podłogę w teraźniejszości. Tylko dlaczego zachowałem cały pęd? Cóż, przenosząc się cało zachowuje wszystkie swoje właściwości - masę, pęd, zawartość żołądka. Przez kolejne dni nauczyłem się obsługiwać urządzenie. Mimo prostego ekranu z kalkulatora, okazało się ono mieć dużo bardziej zaawansowany system sterowania. Te liczby to był rok. Można było także ustawić datę, godzinę, minuty i sekundy. System tych ustawień wybiegał o dziesiątki lat od tego co teraz znamy. Nie potrafię wam tego opisać. Pewnym było, że nie zbudował tego nikt z obecnie żyjących. Podróżowałem coraz więcej, poznałem wiele osób, które zmarły na długo przed moimi urodzinami. Nigdy jednak nie próbowałem zmieniać biegu wydarzeń. W waszym świecie istnieją różne teorie dotyczące takich podróży. Jedni mówią, że takie podróże nie są możliwe, inni mówią że wtedy jest tworzony kolejny wymiar z alternatywnym przebiegiem zdarzeń. Bzdury, istnieje jeden wszechświat z jednym przebiegiem zdarzeń, który naginam. Nie mogę się spotkać z moimi rodzicami, bo mogę wpłynąć na swoje życie teraz, mogę zniknąć. Podejmując decyzję w przeszłości wpływam bezpośrednio i natychmiastowo na przyszłość. A przyszłość jest... może powiedzmy że po prostu jest. Ale od pewnego momentu już bez nas. Widzicie, sęk w tym, że poznałem tak zwane anomalie. Jest to problem dotyczący zmiany lokalizacji podróżującego. Urządzenie powinno zachowywać dokładne położenie, lecz czasami zmienia je bez zasady. Wydaje mi się, że jest to spowodowane zakłóceniami w przestrzeni. Nigdy nie spotkałem innego podróżnika w czasie, nawet nie wiem czy ktokolwiek taki istnieje, więc nie mogę zasięgnąć rady u kogoś doświadczonego. Tym bardziej, że w przyszłości nikt nie słyszał o takich urządzeniach. Przez ujawnienia posiadania takowego mogło mi grozić niebezpieczeństwo. Prawdopodobnie wiele osób mogłoby zyskać na przeróżnych działaniach. Podróżowałem coraz więcej i więcej, zagubiłem się całkowicie w przeszłości, teraźniejszości i przyszłości. Nie wiedziałem już kiedy jest "teraz". By się w tym odnaleźć zacząłem obserwować samego siebie z ukrycia. I wiecie co zobaczyłem? Ujrzałem małego smutnego chłopca, który nie miał żadnych kolegów. Żadnych znajomych. Dziwaka. To już nie byłem dłużej ja, a wszystko sprowadzało się do pierwszego skoku. Postanowiłem zgłębić tajemnicze śmierci dzieci, o których przeczytałem w gazecie staruszka. Długo nad tym pracowałem, ale nie udało mi się wtedy tego rozwikłać. Postanowiłem, że wrócę do sprawy jak tylko uda mi się poukładać swoje życie. Swoją drogą wcale go nie miałem. Przestałem być człowiekiem, ponieważ nigdy nie byłem w danym miejscu w danym czasie. Okazało się nawet, że mieszkanie które kiedyś do mnie należało, tak na prawdę nigdy nie było moje. Za każdym skokiem zmieniałem rzeczywistość, więc spowodowałem to, że nigdy go nawet nie kupiłem, a nawet nie myślałem o jego zakupie. Dziwne prawda? Wybrałem jedno miejsce, jeden czas, aby osiąść na chwilę. Chciałem odpocząć, poznać życie. Zawsze lubiłem początek lat 90 więc tam też "wskoczyłem". Przez rok żyłem normalnie. Żadnych zabaw czasem, żadnych podróży. Pracowałem, poznawałem ludzi, zawiązywałem przyjaźnie. Zakochałem się. Na imię jej było Kasia. Było w niej coś nadzwyczajnego. Opiekuńcza, miła i zawsze pomocna. Przypominała mi moją mamę, nawet na imię miała tak samo. Przez całe te podróże całkowicie zapomniałem jak wyglądają, tęskniłem za nimi, więc to może dlatego zakochałem się w takiej dziewczynie. Przypominała mi ich wszystkie najlepsze cechy. W końcu Kasia wprowadziła się do mnie i wspólnie planowaliśmy przyszłość. Chcieliśmy założyć rodzinę. Pewnego dnia, oznajmiła mi że jest w ciąży, a to oznaczało przyspieszenie ślubu. Ale szczerze mówiąc, byłem wtedy szczęśliwy. Pewnej nocy obudziłem się i w głowie miałem tylko jedne pytanie : jak będzie wyglądał mój syn? Nie wytrzymałem, odnalazłem Tamagotchi i przeskoczyłem do dnia, w którym planowany był poród mojego syna. To zmieniło całe moje życie. W każdym czasie i miejscu. Zobaczyłem swojego syna, ale także zobaczyłem Kasię, która z nim siedziała. Ona wyglądała tak samo jak jak przed chwilą. Ale był z nią i moim dzieckiem ktoś jeszcze. Tego człowieka już poznałem. To był mój ojciec. Właśnie zostałem swoim własnym ojcem. To dziecko, to byłem ja. A Kasia? Kasia nie widziała mnie od 6 miesięcy, więc pojawił się ktoś inny. Zawładnął mną strach. Pętla życia stała się tak skomplikowana, że musiałem ją poprowadzić na odpowiednie tory. Jeżeli małemu coś się stanie to mi też. Zrobiłem eksperyment - przesunąłem się w czasie i podłożyłem nóż pod ręce 16-miesięcznego mnie. Oczywiście rozciął sobie palca, a w tym momencie na mojej ręce pojawiła się niewielka blizna. Liczne podróże w przyszłości nie odpowiedziały mi na pytanie, jak rozwiązać ten problem. Wiedziałem, że muszę zmienić życie 9-latka, by samemu móc żyć, by nie zniknąć w otchłani czasu. Pamiętacie grubaska z kiermaszu? Powiedział że Tamagotchi należało do jego siostry, a więc musiałem mu je podrzucić. Do tego potrzebowałem drugiego urządzenia. Skąd je wziąć skoro nie znam innego podróżnika? Ależ znam - jestem nim ja. Wybrałem się do przyszłości, tak daleko jak potrafiłem się odnaleźć i po prostu jest sobie ukradłem. Czyli już wiem, że pewnego dnia sam siebie okradnę i wtedy skończą się moje podróże, chyba że do tego czasu wymyślę jak to ominąć. Podrzucenie wcale nie było proste. Grubasek prosił siostrę Kamilę, aby dała mu coś na kiermasz, ale ona uparcie odmawiała. Nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na niedokładność. Przyszłość pozwoliła mi zdobyć technologię, dzięki której mogłem po prostu kogoś zabić, a współczesna wiedza nie pozwalała na wykrycie morderstwa. Wiem co o mnie teraz pomyślicie, ale instynkt przerwania jest silniejszy. Długo się wahałem, nie potrafiłem w jednej chwili podjąć takiej decyzji. Futurystyczna broń wydała tylko cichy pomruk, lekko błysnęła i dziewczynka była już martwa. Rano znaleźli ją rodzice, a na biurku jej brata leżało Tamagotchi i karteczka "Na kiermasz, dla dobrej duszy". Nie macie pojęcia jak ciężko było samemu nazwać siebie dobrym. Dwa tygodnie później na kiermaszu moja młodsza wersja otrzymała urządzenie. Wtedy myślałem, że jest to już koniec, że powinności zostały spełnione i młodszy ja pójdzie moimi śladami. Myliłem się... Pewnej nocy obudził mnie dawno zapomniany dźwięk Tamagotchi. Złapałem je szybko i próbowałem zrozumieć czym jest melodia i co oznacza. Urządzenie przerzuciło mnie do szpitala. Pomieszczenie było duże, a pod ścianą stało 6 łóżek z niemowlakami. Wiedziałem gdzie jestem, znałem to miejsce. To był mój pierwszy skok, a przede mną znajdowała się 6 niewinnych dzieciaków. Usłyszałem kroki. To byłem młodszy ja. Z przerażaniem stanął przed łóżkami, przez chwilę w przerażaniu zastanawiał się co zrobić, a następie odwrócił się i po złapaniu Tamagotchi zniknął. Teraz rozumiem, to moja własna anomalia go tutaj ściągnęła. Urządzenie ściągało skaczącego do miejsca, w którym powstawała wyrwa czasoprzestrzenna przez skok innego urządzenia. Skoro ja ściągnąłem tutaj jego, to kto ściągnął mnie? - Odejdź - usłyszałem donośny głos za plecami - Kim jesteś? - Dobrze wiesz kim jestem. Nie przeszkodzisz mi. Wiem, bo sam nie przeszkodziłem. Powoli zacząłem się odwracać i zauważyłem starszego mężczyznę. To byłem ja, tylko że dużo starszy. Stałem jak wryty, gdy on każdemu z dzieci zaczął coś wstrzykiwać. Wszystko zaczęło się układać w całość. - Zostawiłeś niedokończoną robotę. Prosty rachunek, albo życie dzieciaków, albo nasze. Bez ich śmierci młody ja i Ty nie zgłębimy wiedzy urządzenia. Przynajmniej w teorii. Zrobił tak mój poprzednik, robię to ja, a teraz będziesz musiał zrobić to Ty. - powiedział spokojnym głosem. Nie zrobiłem wszystkiego, co pozwoliło mi przetrwać i musiała to poprawić moja starsza wersja. Bez tych śmierci nie straciłbym kolegów, nigdy bym nie zastanowił się nad sensem tego co się tu wydarzyło, nic by mnie nie pchnęło do uzyskania odpowiedzi. Po tych wydarzeniach zniknąłem na długo ze świata jaki znacie. Dlaczego to wam piszę? Ponieważ zdecydowałem że wrócę do przeszłości i pozbędę się siebie samego. Zbyt duże szkody spowodowałem, zbyt wiele śmierci. Moje działania miały wpływ na cały świat, nie wiem jaki mógłby być, gdyby nie ja. Ale nie chciałem wam dawać mojego świata, chcę żebyście żyli w swoim. Jutro z rana wszelkie ślady po mnie znikną, nigdy już nie umrę, nigdy się nie urodzę. Nigdy nie będę istniał. Czy coś po mnie zostanie? Nie wiem. Teoretycznie nigdy tego nie napisałem. Tylko pamiętajcie, jeżeli kiedyś na kiermaszu ktoś wam da niebieskie Tamagotchi... zniszczcie je, póki ktoś nie zniszczy was zanim się urodzicie. P.S. Wcześniej wspomniałem, że nie ma przyszłości ludzkości. Zawsze możecie to zmienić, gdy już to wiecie. Trzecie pokolenie zdecyduje o waszym losie. ---- Autor: Immortality ImpossibleKategoria:Opowiadania